Deathgripper
The Deathgripper appeared in 2019 movie called How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. The Deathgripper is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Deathgrippers are a monstrous species with their protruding tusks, foreclaw pincers, and poisonous clubbed tails. Traveling in packs like wild dogs, Deathgrippers enjoy hunting for prey and should be avoided at all costs. Deathgrippers are medium-sized dragons with long, sharp tusks protruding out from their lower jaws and a row of armored plates lining on their backs. They have yellow eyes and their coloration is mainly red with black spots and stripes. The tails of Deathgrippers are telescopic, just like a Razorwhip's, and are tipped with a venomous scorpion-like stinger. In place of front legs, Deathgrippers possess jagged, razor-sharp pincers similar to that of a mantis. Its back legs are shorter and thinner with two claws on each of them. Dean DeBlois describes Deathgrippers as "grotesque creatures" and "vicious dragon killers". They also tend to live and travel in packs, as well as play with their prey before killing it. Powers and Abilities * Acid Blasts: Deathgrippers are capable of launching long streams of acid at their intended targets. The acid is green and highly flammable, and it can melt wood, stone, and metal very easily. * Venomous Sting: Deathgrippers possess a scorpion-like stinger at the tip of their telescopic tails, which they use to inject their venom that has sedative effects on humans and other dragons. The sting is surrounded by four big scales, hiding it when not used. Deathgrippers have a fascinating control over their own venom. One strike from a Deathgripper's tail paralyzes the prey. A second strike puts it out of its misery. A third strike makes the body of the prey poisonous to the touch! * Strength and Stamina: Deathgrippers are considerably strong dragons, as four of them are able to carry Grimmel's airship over long distances with no signs of struggle. They are also able to survive with almost no wounds after being buried under the wreckage of a rock tower. * Retractable Tusks: Deathgrippers possess forward facing tusks that can retract backwards into its lower jaw to be hidden and extend to impale prey. * Speed and Agility: Deathgrippers are fast in the air and on land. They can fly fast enough to catch up to a Night Fury and move quickly to land deadly strikes on their victims. * Acute Senses: Deathgrippers have a well developed sense of smell and hearing. They knew that Hiccup and the Dragon Riders were inside Grimmel's tower as soon as they entered. * Intelligence: Being Strike Class dragons, Deathgrippers have a higher level of intelligence than most dragon species. This was demonstrated by Grimmel's Deathgrippers, who were able to understand commands through the hunter's whistles. Weaknesses Deathgrippers are not immune to their own venom, and it can even be used against them, such as when Grimmel uses it to drug them into obedience. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe